O um e o verde
by TheVics
Summary: Hachel, com muito amor.


O um e o verde.

- Tenha um bom dia – ela disse e logo em seguida deu um selinho nele

- Tenha boas reuniões – ele brincou

- Engraçadinho, vamos embora juntos?

- Sim... Como nos últimos 8 meses?

- Bobo! Só queria confirmar, agora eu tenho que ir – outro beijo, e ela partiu.

_Flashback on._

- Mom, como liga pro Hows? – ela perguntou achando interessante toda hora sua mãe ligar para o médico

- Assim meu amor – mostrou o telefone – você apert depois o verde, e liga direto pro House.

A menina sorriu.

Flashback of.

House subiu para sua sala e foi direto para a sala de reuniões, hoje o caso era interessante.

- Vamos lá - jogou as fichas na mesa - Mulher. 35. Gorda. MUITO Gorda... – mas parou quando seu celular tocou – Alô?

- Hows...

- Alô? Quem é? – ele disse em alerta, indo para sua sala

- Hows, é eu...

- Rachel?

- Hows, eu to com fome... – ela choramingou um pouco ao falar

- Rachel, onde você está? – ele não sabia o que fazer, porque a menina estava te ligando?

- Em casa...

- Rachel... me escute. Cadê a Marina?

- Ela ta dormindo, Hows... Eu já tentei acordar, mas ela não levanta

- Onde a Marina está dormindo Rachel? – agora ele estava ficando apavorado. Será que estava acontecendo algo mais sério? Rachel podia estar em perigo?

- No tapete – contou a menina  
- Rachel, me responde... Você está sentindo algum cheiro estranho? – poderia ser um vazamento de gás... Não pense! Faça!

- Não...

- Ok Rachel, fique falando comigo, ta bom, não desligue? Você consegue ?

- uhumm

- Isso mesmo, não desligue e não pare de falar comigo, ok? Agora fale, como estão as coisas aí, algum cheiro estranho, barulho...? – ele levantou, pegou a bengala e foi pra sala de reuniões – Chase, pega a chave do carro, Foreman, manda um ambulância pra casa da Cuddy e chama a polícia. Aconteceu alguma coisa e a Rachel está sozinha. 13 vai avisar a Cuddy! – e assim ele correu para o estacionamento.

- Rachel?

- Hows eu to com medo – a menina disse chorosa

- Não precisa meu amor, o Hows já ta chegando – ele já estava dentro do carro – Corre Chase!

Chase arrancou com o carro, enquanto isso House tentava acalmar Rachel pelo telefone, torcendo para que não fosse nada grave.

- Rachel, continue falando comigo, ok? Você está indo muito bem, querida

- Uhum, Hows você tá chegando?

- Sim, meu bem

- Hows eu to ouvindo um barulho – ela falou assustada

- Que barulho? – ele ficou preocupado – Como é o barulho?

- Iuu Iuuu IUU – ela imitou o barulho de uma sirene

- Fiquei tranqüila, as pessoas que vão entrar aí são boas, não fiquei com medo

- Hows, eu to com medo – ela já chorava

- Calma, por favor!

Chase deu uma ultima acelerada e já estava na rua de Cuddy, House não esperou o carro parar e saiu correndo, viu umas viaturas policiais e uma ambulância já na frente da casa. A única coisa que ele queria era Rachel.

Quando entrou na casa ouviu um choro assustado vindo da cozinha, correu. Assim que chegou viu Rachel no colo de uma policial, a menina pulou para o colo dele assim que o viu, House não fez diferente, abraçou Rachel como se ela fosse uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida, talvez fosse.

- Shii, Hows ta aqui, calma – ele tentava acalmar a pequena, que ainda chorava no colo dele.

- Howws... – Rachel estava assustada, quando os policias forçaram a porta a menina entrou em desespero

Depois de alguns minutos Rachel pegou no sono. House a embalava com tanto carinho que qualquer um que visse a cena saberia que ele amava aquela pequena.

- Ela tem sorte de ter um pai como você – disse o policia. House achou melhor não contrariar

- Marina é diabética, passou mal e desmaiou – disse Chase – vai ficar bem

Cuddy entrou desesperada em casa, quando 13 contou o que supostamente estava acontecendo, ela entrou em pânico. Assim que chegou a cozinha viu a única cena que poderia lhe acalmar no momento. House com Rachel no colo, a segurando tão aconchegada em seu peito, protegendo a menina de todo e qualquer mal.

- Meu Deus o que aconteceu? – ela o beijou rapidamente e abraçou a filha, ainda no colo de House. Chase explicou tudo, logo depois todos foram embora e só os três restaram na casa,

Rachel estava de banho tomado, já tinha comido e agora estava deitada na barriga de House enquanto eles viam algum desenho na TV. House só tirou os olhos da TV quando percebeu que outros olhos o observavam.

- Vem aqui – ele disse e abriu o braço para que Cuddy se aconchegasse ali também, assim ela o fez. Ele lhe beijou a testa.

- Você foi incrível hoje – como se ela não tivesse agradecido mais de um milhão de vezes.

- Para! – ele lhe apertou mais em seu abraço, Rachel agora cochilava no colo do medico e ambos a olhavam

- Eu te amo! – ela disse e passou a mão na cabeça da filha – Eu amo vocês dois!

- Eu também – ela não soube dizer sobre o que foi o 'também' dele – Sabe... Hoje o policial disse que a Rachel tem sorte de me ter como pai...

- E você?

- Eu adorei escutar aquilo – ele a beijou rapidamente – Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

**Fim.**


End file.
